The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has correspondingly triggered a growing need for a small-sized photography module (comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc.) contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which include not only the charge-coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenge.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011176049, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110316969, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements. The negative refracting power of the first image lens is not benefit to shorten the length of the optical imaging lens and sustain good optical characteristics.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120105704, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110013069, R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 2012027044, and R.O.C. Patent No. M369459 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements. The thickness of the fifth lens elements is thicker and unfavorable for shortening the length of the imaging lens.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100254029, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120069455, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120087019, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120087020, and R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 2012013926 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements. The sum of all air gaps between the lens elements is excessive. Meanwhile, the length of the optical imaging lens disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100254029 is greater than 8.5 mm, and this is unfavorable for endeavoring slimmer mobile devices, such as cell phones and digital cameras.
How to effectively shorten the length of the optical imaging lens and how to provide good imaging quality are the most important topics in the industry to pursue the trend of smaller and smaller mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need to develop optical imaging lens with a shorter length, while also having good optical characteristics.